Blood Sweat and Tears- BTS gay fanfic
by wolfycubgamesgmail.com
Summary: J-Hope and Suga are realizing their feeling for each other: but are they prepared to give up the band for each other? This book was written by WCG anf K-PopCorn.


**Hi guys! I'm not a massive BTS stan (army), but their music isn't bad. I wrote this book together with K-PopCorn, a young passionate army who will not let me go until I publish this book ;-)**

 **Please be honest in the reviews: tell me if here are any mistakes or errors that I can fix. If you liked it say that too: both K-PopCorn and I would really appreciate it!'**

Their first time performing in Europe... they were all nervous. Performing in London was a big deal. They arrived at the O2 arena four hours before the concert. They were shown their dressing rooms. There weren't enough dressing rooms for everyone of the K-Pop group to have their own, so Suga and J-Hope had to share.

"That's fine! We're buds anyway, right?" Said J-Hope enthusiastically.

"Yeah" said Suga, a bit awkwardly.

They got changed and ready for a dress rehearsal. They were going to be performing all of their newest hits: Fake Love, Airplane pt.2, DNA, Anpanman...

After the dress rehearsal, buses started to arrive outside the arena. In a few minutes the doors would open and people would start flooding in.

Suga and J-Hope went to their dressing room before the the concert.

"You look nervous" said J-Hope.

"Yeah, I'm... a bit... scared" answered Suga.

"You'll be great, I know you will"

"Thanks"

Their manager came into the changing room to say:

"You're on in five, guys!"

"We better get ready then." Said Suga, looking away from J-Hope. They walked onto the stage, all feeling overwhelmed by the crowd of British ARMYs. "I never knew we had so many fans here!" said RM. The concert seemed to end in the blink of an eye.

Jimin sat down heavily. "I did so badly..."

"No you didn't! You were perfect!" Jungkook sat down beside him. "Stop judging yourself!"

Suga walked back to the changing room, with J-Hope close behind him.

"You did really well tonight Suga-hyung!" said J-Hope, pulling Suga into a back hug.

"Nah, but you were really good, Hobi."

Suga pushed J-Hope away. They went into the dressing room. J-Hope started to take his shirt off. Suga turned around briefly, glancing at J-Hope's bare chest. J-Hope caught him looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said playfully.

Suga blushed and looked away.

"Oh...um...nothing!"

J-Hope pulled a shirt on, then put his hand on Suga's shoulder.

"Um...so...you want to talk?"

Suga shrugged his hand off.

"I'm sorry...I...I.."

Suga slipped out of the door.

 **A few months later**

Suga put his head in his hands, feeling crushed.

 **J-Hope had a girlfriend.**

They had met in a dance class, then...

They started to date, then...

"Now I'm alone..."

 **"You're on in five!"**

The voice of the director distracted him.

The concert kept his mind off his depression, but at the end, backstage, it hit him hard and he sobbed in his hands. He slipped into his dressing room, but found J-Hope there.

"Listen, Suga, I know I've hurt you...just listen to me...I'm so sorry, just..."

J-Hope pulled him into a hug.

"...just kiss me, you idiot." Suga looked shocked, then pulled J-Hope close and kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while, then they heard the door open. J-Hope's girlfriend walked in, then gasped as she saw Suga and J-Hope in a tight embrace. She pulled him off Suga and slapped him.

" **How dare you! You idiot, you.."**

J-Hope stared after her as she ran out of the room.

"Suga..." as he looked back at Suga, he saw that he had slumped in a dead faint.

"Suga? **SUGA!** "

He scooped him up in his arms and ran to the others.

"Guys, he needs help, please, you've got to help him... please.." J-Hope dissolved into sobs.

"What happened?!" Asked Taehyung.

"He passed out while..." he trailed off into silence, not wanting to admit to the others what they were doing.

"While what?" Said Tae, loosing his patience.

"While we... were..."he looked at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"There's no time for this! We need to get him to hospital quickly!" Screamed Jin. He was beside himself with fury: these two were arguing about something stupid while Suga was unconscious! They called an ambulance and had him taken to hospital. The other six followed in two cars and waited for hours at the hospital to find out what had happened.

A doctor came out of the ward where Suga was and addressed the band:

"He's awake. His blood pressure dropped dangerously low, because of some sort of emotional trauma, he'll be fine in a few days" The doctor walked away. Taehyung turned to J-Hope and asked:

"So... what _were_ you and Suga doing?"said Taehyung.

"Umh... we were... _ok, **fine,**_ we were kissing!!"awnsered J-Hope, impatiently.

"Huh?" Murmured the rest of the band.

"What about your girlfriend?" Asked Jimin.

"She caught us and..." J-Hope showed them the red mark on the side of his neck.

"She hit you?!"said Jin.

J-Hope nodded sadly.

"I feel so bad for what happened to Suga: it's all my fault!"

"Well. _duh!_ You cheated on your girlfriend with a _guy_ " said RM

"Cut him some slack, Namjoon, think about how guilty he must feel..." said Jin, putting his arm around J-Hope to comfort him.

"No, _you_ think about poor Suga who's almost dead because of him!"

J-Hope burst into tears. RM stormed out of the room. Jin stayed with J-Hope. The others were unsure about weather to follow Jin or RM.

RM turned round.

"Aren't you coming?" He said to the others.

 **Hope you liked this first chapter of a short book about one of the best BTS ships. This chapter was made in collaboration with K-PopCorn, a young author who, unfortunately doesn't have her own page. Say in the review section what you thought!**

 **To be continued...**

 **Note from K-Popcorn:**

 **Anneonghaseyo! Hope you liked this, me and WCG are working on the next chapters, and it gets interesting (get your tissues ready, readers!)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **K-Popcorn**


End file.
